See Right Through Me
by melanie.lyne
Summary: Harry Potter is the most popular guy in school, where as Hermione Granger is the exact opposite. What will happen when Harry and Hermione's lives collide? Maybe 7th year will be better than Hermione expected...?
1. The Beginning of the End

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in the world of Harry Potter…sadly**

**Well everybody probably remembers this! Lol I am the biggest procrastinator is the whole entire world. First off I would like to say I'm sorry for never updating this story, secondly (I know that I shouldn't blame my mistakes on excuses but...) my computer completely shut down when I wrote the 2nd chapter of this story. Then my computer deleted my past stories. Doesn't my life suck? So I have finished the next chapter of this story and I will be putting it up sometime this week. Yell at me all you want, but maybe you could add 1 positive review? Lol. Just so you know the plot of this story has changed a tiny bit. Hope you'll still like it! nIkKi**

**The Beginning of the End **

It was September 1st. Now most people would be surprised at this. What's so interesting about September 1st? School doesn't begin for another week, and there were no important holidays or important birthdays on this day…right? Well obviously you're a muggle if you have no idea what's so important about this day… it was the start of another year at Hogwarts! This day was known to wizards and witches all over the world for they to had gone to Hogwarts for their 7 years of magic teaching. Everyone (except the muggles of course) was excited for their own return to Hogwarts…right?

Hermione Granger was the smartest student at Hogwarts from 1st to 6th year. This year was her 7th year at Hogwarts, and one which she most noticeably would be the smartest in again. Was she excited? The answer to that is no. She hated Hogwarts! She had no friends whatsoever and was badly made fun of. Hermione hadn't really changed over the summer (or so she thought). She had big chocolate brown eyes that anyone would melt into, soft curly brown hair (which used to be bushy), and a figure to die for. But no one knew of this because she kept her body hidden under her overly large Hogwarts uniform and always had her head buried in a book so no one ever had a chance to she what she truly looked like. The only thing they noticed was old bushy hair. No one ever paid attention to her at school, except the teachers. She hoped that this year would be a lot different than her others…

"Remember to write to us almost everyday! And if we don't receive a letter from you in a week we will owl Hogwarts immediately with that emergency owl they sent us, and ask them where you are, and if they don't know…" Hermione sighed as her mother continued with her "Letters" lecture. Hermione looked over at her dad as her mom kept talking. He looked back at her and smiled in which return he received and actual smile from his daughter. He knew Hermione was old enough to understand these lectures and tapped his wife on the shoulder.

"Honey you've been telling Hermione all this since she was 11. She's almost 17…I think she understands all your…um…advice. Don't you?"

Mrs. Granger smiled slightly as she looked at Hermione proudly. "Yeah I think your right. She's old enough…I suppose."

"Well I'd better get going…I don't want to be late now do I?" Hermione quickly stated before putting on a fake smile.

"No you don't. Now here's all your stuff you know what to do if you need anything else right?"

"Yes Mum"

"Alright then I guess it's time for you to go…"

"Yup I guess so…I'll miss you" Hermione said hugging her father before picking up her stuff.

"Good luck and have another fantastic year at Hogwarts!" Hermione's mother gave her one last squeeze before letting Hermione go.

"I will!" _More like I hope I will!_ Waving goodbye one more time she knoq turned towards platform 9 3/4. She made sure know one was looking before heading straight towards the barrier between platform 9 and 10. Within a blink of an eye Hermione was standing in front of a new train, The Hogwarts Express. She looked at her surroundings. There were parents everywhere each with there own way of saying goodbye. She saw one boy and father doing a special handshake. She then saw a mother crying her head off holding her daughters head close to her chest.

"I c-c-an't believe it's your l-l-ast year…your all g-g-rown up now…you're not my b-b-aby anymore!" the mother sobbed.

"Mum stop it! You're embarrassing me!" Hermione recognized the girl being squished by her mother. She was in her 7th year just like Hermione and her name was Lavender Brown. She, also like Hermione, was in Gryffindor. Hermione recognized her as Ron Weasley's girlfriend. Lavender had hazel eyes and just-past-her-shoulder length hair. She never really talked to Hermione though seemed quite nice. Realizing the train would be leaving soon, Hermione ushered onto the train to find a compartment. As she politely pushed past the people on the train, she heard a quiet voice behind her.

"Um…are you Hermione Granger?"

Hermione whipped her head around, to see a girl who looked to be in her 3rd year with long blonde hair.

"Yes I am." Hermione answered swiftly.

"Oh, well Professor McGonagall told me that you are to see her immediately in the Prefect compartment. She said she wants you to meet the Head Boy." The girl looked at Hermione when she was done, as if expecting an immediate action. Hermione had totally forgotten that she had been chosen as Head Girl. She remembered how proud of herself she felt.

"Okay thanks for the message. I guess I better leave now then." Hermione grabbed all her bags and stuff, and headed up the train to the prefect compartment. Before heading to the prefect's compartment she decided to change into her robes. When she finished she continued to walk up the train isle. She knew where the prefect compartment was since last year she had been prefect along with Lavender's Boyfriend, Ronald Weasley. He was weird and insufferable to patrol with because he would always ask her for help on homework and always asked questions about girls. He was truly annoying! But then again he was one of the only guys who ever talked to her without making fun of her as well

_I wonder who's going to be Head boy this year…I hope it's not one of those super popular guys who DEFINATLY will make fun of me just because I'm "smarter" then everyone else. Am I stupid for not liking a boy? No of course not! I don't want a boy in my life! Yeah…you don't want someone who will treat you with respect, understand you and hold you when you feel sad or upset. No you defiantly don't want someone like that…but maybe you need one. Oh shut up and stop talking to yourself! _Hermione shook her head silently. She did not need all of this right now. She was about to knock on the door when a slightly angry Professor McGonagall opened it for her.

"There you are Ms. Granger I was almost sure both you and Adriana (Hermione figured that must have been the girl who told her Professor McGonagall's message) had been kidnapped!"

"Sorry Professor, my Mom and Dad didn't want to let me go, and then I got distracted, and then…"

"That's quite alright Ms. Granger. You're right on time anyway the prefects left just a few moments ago before you came. I will leave you and the head boy to get acquainted, and then when we arrive at Hogwarts I will describe both of your duties and show you where you will be staying."

"We're going to share a dormitory?" Hermione was surprised.

"Yes Ms. Granger. Now if you will excuse me…" Professor McGonagall lightly pushed past Hermione. _Alright this is it…I get to see who the Head boy is…should I be excited? Probably doesn't matter anyway…all guys are rude to me…okay here it goes…_Hermione exited her thoughts quickly and pulled the compartment door open the rest of the way, to see none other then Harry Potter!

**Oooo cliff-hanger dun dun dun...lol. I know this was pretty short, but it's only the first chapter. I've already finished the next chapter so I'm hoping to put it up sometime this week. Please be positive and negative! **


	2. Lucky One

**See Right Through Me **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter but I wish I did...blah **

**I had to add this in before I put the chapter up. THANK YOU! Lol I appreciate your reviews so much. I especially love getting advice on how to improve my story. Also, I do know what the plot of this story is but there are always little details that I like to add. So if you have any cool idea's for my story please e-mail me or just tell me in a review. Here's the second chapter, hope you like it! NIkKi **

**Lucky One**

_**

* * *

**_

_It's Harry Potter "The Boy Who Lived!" I've read all about him, and of course and I've seen him in the halls at Hogwarts but still…here he is right in front of me, starring at me with those big emerald eyes and messy jet black hair. I heard this summer he defeated Voldemort for once and for all...uhhgg I've also heard he's a rude git. Talk about fame getting to your head...stupid boys._

Hermione never even glanced at guys in her year let alone the most famous one of all. It wasn't as if she had never talked to him. He had asked her for an extra quill one time, and in their 5th year at Hogwarts he had turned to her and said "Umbridge is such a git!" to which Hermione nodded. Other than that, Hermione was pretty sure Harry had no idea she existed. To him she was probably just the know-it-all of Gryffindor. Still, there he was, starring at her with a sloppy grin.

"I'm sorry, I didn't really get a chance to brush my hair before I left this morning, though I don't think it would have made much of a difference." Harry grinned at Hermione while running his hands through his hair. _Doesn't seem too rude._

"I'm Hermione Granger. I'm head girl. I'm in Gryffindor, but you probably already know that since you're in Gryffindor as well. I'm in my seventh year, but you already know that as well for the same reason…" Hermione looked at Harry and took a deep breathe after talking rather fast. _Kill me now! Why do I have to babble on so stupidly when I'm nervous!? Hermione Granger stop talking to yourself!_

Harry just laughed. "Well I'm Harry Potter, which I'm sure you already knew and I'm in my seventh year as well. As well I'm head boy." Harry stood-up. "Do you want me to help you put your suitcase up?" He pointed to the metal racks above the long cushiony seat he had been sitting on. _Please, I think I can handle a measly suitcase._

"No thank-you. I can do it." Hermione turned around to the long seat, across from the one Harry had been sitting on, and picked up her suitcase prepared to put it on top of the metal rack above the seat. Unfortunately she couldn't handle the weight of the extra books she had purchased (It _was_ her last year…she had to do her absolute best) and she dropped the suitcase on her foot.

"OUCH!" She squealed. Hermione grabbed her foot and hopped to her seat. "Owww" she mumbled softly as she held her foot.

Harry picked up her suitcase and pushed it onto the rack as if it was a small 1st years book. He then turned to Hermione with a serious expression on his face. "Are you okay?"

"Yes…I'm fine, thank-you." Hermione looked out the window so Harry wouldn't see she had tears in her eyes.

"Are you sure, your eyes look watery." Harry's voice sounded like it was filled with a hint of concern, but Hermione couldn't be sure.

"I smacked my eye when I tried to put my suitcase on the rack"

"I see…well then." Harry sounded as if he was trying not to laugh. _Great he's laughing at me. Well, what you said was pretty dumb. I smacked my eye…nice one. God Hermione stop being such a know-it-all!_

"I'm sorry it's not funny, I shouldn't be laughing." _Hey he has manners! _"Do you want something to eat?" _Maybe not._

Hermione turned to Harry a glint of anger in her chocolate eyes. "You think that food will make my foot stop hurting!?"

"I didn't mean it like that, I just thought...I mean I love candy so I thought that you would…I uh I mean…umm, I'm sorry?" Harry looked pleadingly at her as he tried to take back what he said.

"Honest-

Hermione was cut off as the train jolted to a start and Hermione was pushed forward. Harry grabbed her by the waist and pulled her towards him before her body had chance to hit the floor. A second later Hermione's suitcase that Harry had placed up on the metal rack fell down right in front of them.

"Are you alright?" Harry yelled over the train's screeching. "Just fine, thanks!" Hermione shouted back while starring at her suitcase in horror. The train began to move and in a matter of moments the Hogwarts express was setting off for Hogwarts. The train became quiet after a few minutes and it sounded as if everyone had found a compartment. Hermione quickly stood up to get out of Harry's grip.

"Thank-you for helping me up but I'm pretty sure I could have saved myself" Hermione said with a hint of arrogance in her voice. "Now if you don't mind I'm going to leave my suitcase on the floor." Hermione unzipped her suitcase and pulled out a thick book. After pulling out the book she zipped her suitcase closed and turned to look at Harry. She starred at him with a look that plainly said 'please get out of my seat.' Harry got out of her seat and sat down in his original spot, almost tripping over her suitcase.

"So...what are you reading?" Harry asked curiously, obviously trying to start a conversation.

"Does it matter?" Hermione asked opening the book and burying her head in it.

"Well I guess not, since your reading it upside down..."Harry grinned as Hermione realized what she was doing. _Nice one..._

Hermione blushed as she turned her book around to read it properly. "For your information I'm reading Hogwarts a History." She showed him the cover of the battered thick book. "You must know it by heart now." Harry said with a matter-of-fact tone. Hermione put down the book and looked at him quizzically. "What do you mean?"

Harry cocked his head to the side "I've seen you read that book all over Hogwarts, and I can tell that it wouldn't take _you_ that long to finish that book."

Hermione smiled slightly, then frowned with a playful expression in her eyes. "You've been watching me around Hogwarts?"

"No you sit at the same table at me, so of course I've seen you reading there. Also I'm always in the library, I've seen you reading there too." Harry told her with a look of pride in his eyes where as Hermione's eyes just grew more playful.

"I've never seen you in the library, and if anything _I'm_ always in the library."

"Well, I, you know...I umm, I hide behind the shelves and read." Harry replied scratching the back of his head.

"Oh, I see...so you have been watching me?" She looked at him waiting for a reply.

"Well...no, I just...I've seen you around." Harry finished.

"Okay I see." Hermione gave Harry one last look before returning her attention to her book. Harry sighed and began to look out the window.

This is going to be a long train ride.

* * *

The train ride slowly moved on for Harry Potter as he starred out the window and occasionally at the interesting girl across from him. She looked busy reading her book, her face mixed with concentration and what looked like a bit of tiredness. Oddly enough she would occasionally look up at Harry. Eventually they both caught each others eyes. Hermione, being the so called bossy one, spoke first. 

"Do I have something on my face?" She asked in confusion.

"No, not that I can see." Harry replied.

"Then why do you keep starring at me?" Hermione had now put down her book, giving her full attention to the boy sitting across from her.

" I looked at you once! By the way, there was someone starring at me too. Now who could it have been...? Umm _you_?" Harry looked at her with a glint of challenge in his eyes.

"I don't know what your talking about." Hermione's voice sounded flat as she opened her book and hid behind it, hiding a small smile.

"Okay be like that then. No treats for you." Harry crossed his arms over his chest and threw his head back, as if trying to be serious_. He looked more like someone trying to be serious...sad impression I must say._ As he did this Hermione put her book down once again with a look of pure astonishment on her face.

"Your still going on about your stupid can-" Hermione was interrupted by a click of the compartment door sliding open.

"Anything off the trolley dears?" Hermione and Harry turned to see that their compartment door was wide open. In front of then stood a woman with a huge smile on her face, and small dimples. Harry and Hermione looked at each other. Harry had a grin on his face where as Hermione was frowning.

"That's oka-" Hermione was cut off for the second time as Harry stood up and walked over to the smiling lady.

"One of everything please Ms." Harry said as he shot the lady his best smile. In return the lady's smile grew even bigger (if possible), and her cheeks began to flush a rosy red.

"Yes of course Mr. Potter" she quickly grabbed one of everything she had on the trolley, which was quite a lot. There were Chocolate Frogs, Cauldron Cakes, Liquorice Wands, small packets of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans and tons of other incredible sounding treats. After the lady had handed all of Harry's sweets over, he lent in close. "Could I have an extra pack of beans for the girl over there?" Harry pointed to Hermione, who had an even larger frown on her face. "Of course my dear." The lady slipped him an extra package of Bertie Bott Beans and winked at Hermione. Harry then rummaged in his pockets for the proper money he owed her. After he paid her, he politely said goodbye and quietly shut the compartment door.

"Well aren't you ever so sweet?" Hermione said, continuing to frown as Harry threw her the pack of beans.

"Ah, that I am Ms.Granger. Now are you going to eat those beans or will I have to eat them for you?" Harry tilted his head so his glasses slid down his nose. Hermione could tell he was doing an impression of Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts.

"Ha, ha very funny Mr. Potter." Hermione gave him her sternest look, then opened her package of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. She noticed Harry watching her carefully with a small smile on his face as he watched her pull out a red bean with yellowish spots on it. Hermione positioned her gaze on Harry as she popped the bean in her mouth.

"I happen to have excellent luck with these beans!" She said smugly. Unfortunately she wasn't lucky that time, as Hermione bit into the bean a look of disgust went across her face. She spit the bean out and stuck out her tongue in disgust. She quickly grabbed the box the beans had come in (which she had discarded onto the seat next to hers) and looked to see what type of horrid flavor she had just tried. "Uhhgg Vomit!" Hermione looked up at Harry, to see him starring at his pants. Hermione's gaze shifted to Harry's right thigh. To both of their horror it seemed that when Hermione had spit out the bean, it had landed onto none other then Harry Potter's jeans. At that exact moment they both looked up at each other. After a few moments of silence, Hermione couldn't hold it. She bust out laughing. Harry then began to laugh as well.

"You sure are lucky Hermione Granger."

_Maybe 7th year won't be as bad as I thought it would..._

* * *

**Yes another chapter completed. Just incase you'd like to know (which you probably don't but...) today I actually tried one of the vomit flavored Bertie Bott beans. Do. Not. Ever. Try. One. Unless you like the flavor of vomit of course. I thought the bean was going to be spaghetti flavored (since it was red with yellowish spots on it) but as I was trying the bean my friend looked at the "Bean Guide" as I like to call it, and told me I was about to eat vomit! To late, I had already started to chew. Oh well, what can you do? Luckily for me I didn't spit it out on a cute guys pants. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to tell me your ideas...and review...please :D **

**NIkKi **


End file.
